


This Ain't Ballroom Dancing

by GutterBall



Series: Dance Lessons [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck's being a drama llama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Original Characters - Freeform, Proposal AU continuation, Raleigh finds it adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/GutterBall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame <a href="http://davecabbage.tumblr.com/">davecabbage</a>, who tagged me for the 5-Minute Fic challenge on tumblr. For shame, Cabbage. For shame!</p><p>Anyway, this installment takes place after the events in The Dance Continues, after Raleigh tops Chuck for the first time. Chuck has to think really hard about the implications. Raleigh... well, he's maybe not as supportive as he could be.</p><p>He laughs a lot. A LOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't Ballroom Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [[Vietnamese translation] This Ain't Ballroom Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195896) by [higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_)



Raleigh paused just inside his bedroom doorway. “Uh… Chuck?”

Chuck grunted.

“…What are you doing?”

He had to ask. His boyfriend-husband was sitting on the corner of the bed, prodding at his stomach and looking downright mournful. It was adorable, but ridiculously out of character.

“I can’t do it, Raleigh.”

His eyebrows rose. “Do what?”

“Decide.”

Feeling like he’d missed an entire conversation, Raleigh edged further into the room, then perched tentatively on the edge of the bed beside his occasionally impossible husband-boyfriend. “I may regret asking this… but decide what?”

Sighing, Chuck slumped further and didn’t meet Raleigh’s eyes. “Which would be worse: waking up on my period tomorrow because your goddamn troll of a grandmother magicked me up a uterus… or NOT waking up on my period because I’m already goddamn pregnant because your goddamn grandmother magicked me up a fucking uterus.”

Raleigh laughed so hard he fell off the bed and hit the floor hard. Chuck was unimpressed.

“Oi, I’m fucking serious!”

Laughing harder, Raleigh laid back and looked up at the ceiling, feeling very fond of his… yeah. His just-plain-husband. “I know, miel. That’s why it’s funny.”

“Nice, Ray. Real nice.”

“You know I’ll take care of you, even barefoot and pregnant.”

“Not. Funny.”

“I’ll rub your back and–”

“Ray!”

“–bring you a heating pad during that awful ninth month–”

The roaring jump-tackle cut off the offered aid. Thankfully, it also led to fooling around, which was a nice alternative.

Even when Chuck demanded to be on top so he didn’t get fucking pregnant.


End file.
